Aisle 7
by Alex311
Summary: Rick is raising his children alone after the tragic passing of his wife. He feels overwhelmed, frustrated and unlucky until a chance meeting with a beautiful stranger in aisle 7. A Richonne One-shot story.


**Aisle 7**

I do not own anything from TWD.

This is a Non-zombie related one-shot Richonne story. It is my first time and I hope I do it some justice. I am a big fan of the Rick/Michonne pairing and hope to see it happen someday on the show.

Rick Grimes was rushing through the aisles in the supermarket trying to get the groceries that were on his list. He sent Carl to check other aisles as he told him what was needed from the list to shorten their time in the store. Rick was tired, frustrated because baby Judith would not stop crying and Carl was having a typical teen attitude and searched the aisles with the no enthusiasm and a facial expression that simply irked Rick. Rick would try to console Judith by giving her a snack from her Winnie the Pooh baby bag carryon.

It had been a long day at work, where there was lots of paperwork, a lot of calls of disruptive teens in the neighborhood and then having to come home and run errands was also another thing that Rick must do, alone. Rick was very responsible and committed to doing what was right for his community and family, but he was very overwhelmed and couldn't remember a day that he could simply smile and feel relaxed. It had been 18 months since his wife passed giving birth to baby Judith. It was a very hard time for Rick and Carl. He was working late when he received the call to go to the hospital. When he got there it was already late. He could never say his goodbyes and knew that his life would change forever. He had to continue forward for his children. There were moments when he felt he was losing a grip on reality, but his good friends Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Tyrese were helpful and assisted in babysitting duties at times when they noticed he needed a breather.

Despite all the support he had with his friends, there was something missing. They helped as much as possible. They listened and gave as much as they could, but they had their families, relationships and their own lives. They listened, but there were many moments that Rick felt that they didn't fully understood him.

As Rick is lost in thoughts in the cereal aisle, the silence of the environment that surrounded him was to calming to what he was familiar with that the change took him out of his thoughts. He looked for Judith in the shopping cart but noticed with shock and fear that the child was not there. Panic began to overtake Rick as he rushed from aisle to aisle until he reached aisle 7 and saw the familiar face of his daughter embraced by an unfamiliar person. What was more shocking was that Judith wasn't crying or scared, but smiling and laughing with the stranger. When Rick was close to the two, Judith reached out to her father with a huge smile and saying some understandable words like, "Daddy," accompanied with other ones that were not, but appropriate for her age.

Once Rick had his daughter in an embrace he looked to the stranger to gesture a smile and nod, but stopped short as he noticed her beautiful smile and face. The calm of having his daughter allowed for Rick to see the beautiful stranger, and for some reason out of Rick's control he stood there with a gentle stare and grin that was encouraged by the strangers own pleasant stare and grin in response.

The stranger was tall, with flawless dark brown skin, beautiful smile and dreadlocks pulled back into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a beautiful two piece blue skirt suit that looked expensive which fit her tone and curvy body perfectly. Rick had not noticed other women since the passing of his wife, actually even before. He was very faithful to his spouse and the promises that he made. There was a moment of guilt that began to plague him as he noticed how beautiful the stranger that stood before him was, and how he could not stop what he felt. Just being in her presence, he felt something that he hadn't in such a long time…He felt alive!

"She's beautiful" The stranger said.

"Uhm...huh? Rick responded, not sure what she meant.

"Your daughter I assume. She has your eyes." The stranger said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's my little girl." Rick said as he was finally completely present in the conversation as his face handsome face illustrated an even more handsome smile.

"She is also a little Houdini I suppose?" She said.

"I should have been keeping a better eye on her." Rick responded as he looked down slightly with some embarrassment.

"Hey, they are quick and sometimes you need so many eyes you lose count how many can really make a difference. My little one is also very quick and agile. I try my best to leave him with the babysitter when I run errands. He puts Houdini to shame." She said as she chuckled and looked at the handsome stranger holding his daughter with a gentle embrace.

"So you have children too?" Rick asked, hoping to get more information. '_Was she married_?' He thought to himself, she probably was because he was the most unlucky person.

"Yes, a son. He is 3 years old…It's just me and him against all odds I guess." She added. She thought to herself that she was giving more information than she should, but for some reason she wanted him to know she was single. Not that she was intentionally looking, but that she was definitely single and she couldn't deny that the strange man with the thick southern drawl was very attractive.

Rick understood what she meant and he wanted her to know that it was also him and his children against all odds as well. As Rick began to approach the beautiful stranger he heard the familiar voice of his son Carl, call out to him.

"Hey dad…oh hi." Carl looked up at the beautiful stranger and gave a wide smile.

"So, this handsome fellow is also yours." She said as she looked at Carl with an equally wide grin.

There they were in aisle 7 smiling and staring at each other between the chips and sodas racks. There was a calmness and happiness. Small talk about the store prices, what Carl wanted to add to the cart and the benefits between organic and non-organic products began to take place between the strangers. There was a moment that it felt as if whatever they spoke about was the most important topics in the whole store, county maybe even in the whole world at that very moment. As silly as it may have seem, since they were all strangers that met between an aisle in a supermarket, they felt like something more…like a family?

There was a moment between conversations and chuckles where Rick felt calm and at peace. Rick wished that feeling could linger forever. Rick didn't know why but he decided to act bold and looked straight at her eyes and unbeknownst to him she mimicked his gaze. For what must have only been seconds it felt like much more, their stare excluded everyone and everything else around them. It was just them two, peaceful, serene and…

"_Music from a cellphone_"

The perfect moment was interrupted by the beautiful woman's cellphone. She looked at the screen and her face showed that it was important. She looked up at Rick and apologized because she needed to get the call. She rushed with her cart to pay for the items and rush to her next destination. Rick looked at his son and motioned with his head to go to the next aisle as he picked the crumbed grocery list from his pocket and checked what was missing from his cart. Rick continued his journey going aisle from aisle hoping to bump into the stranger again, but was once again out of luck. They gathered their groceries, placed them in the back of the jeep and drove home.

The night had come and the kids were in bed early as the weekend had ended. Rick knew that tomorrow would be the hardest day of the week, Monday. He laid in bed trying to get rest, but every time he closed his eyes he would think about the beautiful stranger in aisle 7. He kept trying to convince himself that he was being silly and that he would more than likely not see her again. That such a beautiful woman wouldn't notice a country deputy sheriff. She was obviously refined and well-educated. How she spoke and carried herself. Well, if he couldn't have anything to do with her at least he can meet with her again in his dreams and he did. Rick actually slept like a baby, something that was so foreign to him before Lori, his wife passed away.

The next morning Rick was at work bright and early. He was visibly rested and eager to get to work. His partner Daryl noticed the change and liked what he saw. He was always worried for his friend that he loved like a brother.

"Wow, I can hardly recognize you!" Daryl said as he squinted with a smile.

"Just got some rest is all." Rick countered.

"Rest? I would say it's more than that, but it's great to see you in better spirits bro." Daryl shared.

Rick smiled and nodded.

"Hey, did you hear about Mr. Blake's replacement." Daryl asked.

"I heard something about a really smart District Attorney from NYC. Well, Mr. Blake was dirty and I am happy he is replaced and I hope he serves time for his crime, as they say." Rick said as he shook his head and drank coffee from his mug.

A knock on the door stopped the conversation between the two lawmen as Rick's secretary opened the door and held it to allow someone to enter.

Rick was looking down at his cup of coffee about to take a second drink as he leaned against his desk, when he saw with amazement, the stranger from aisle 7 standing in front of him with an even more shocked look. She was dressed in a beautiful grey suit as she clutched onto a briefcase in her left hand. They just stared at each other as they did in aisle 7 right before the abrupt emergency cell phone call interrupted everything. Daryl was in the room, but to Rick and the beautiful stranger at this very moment it was just the two of them.

She looked at Rick and smiled, then realized that a proper introduction was in order as she extended her right hand.

"Hello there, I am Michonne Seney and I will be replacing Mr. Philip Blake as the new District Attorney for Kings County. Sorry, but never caught your name." She said with a smile that was somewhat flirtatious. Almost as if they had an inside joke. As Daryl stood there feeling like a third wheel.

"I'm Deputy Sherriff Rick Grimes, but you can call me Rick." He said as he shook her hand and held it longer than he knew he should have.

"Funny, I thought I wouldn't see you again, life has a funny way of proving me wrong." She said as she smiled.

" Hmmm…Hi, I'm Deputy Daryl Dixon." Daryl extended his hand as he slowly went between the two to shake Michonne's hand. He wanted and needed an excuse to leave and not appear so obvious. Well, even if they cared as they didn't seem to notice his presence for quite a while. Michonne smiled as she shook his hand and noticed that the young deputy could feel the vibe between her and Rick.

"I guess I'll check the patrol car… or something, see you later Rick. Nice meeting you Ms. Seney." Daryl said as he cleared his throat and left as quickly as he could, but as he closed the door behind him, he had a cute smirk on his face.

Rick and Michonne were alone in the office. A second chance meeting in less than 24 hours. Rick wondered with amazement if this was supposed to happen and if this could lead to something special. He felt that it most definitely can. He walked a little closer and their eyes met.

"So, what do you think this could mean? I decided to take this job at the last minute. I needed a change for me and my son after the divorce. "She said as she placed her briefcase softly upright on the floor.

"Really? From NYC right?" He asked after remembering what Daryl had said about Mr. Blake's replacement.

"Yes, was living there for quite a while and had Andre there, but I have often wondered if living in a smaller town was better for my son and…for me?" She said as she sighed and gave Rick a small smile.

Both Rick and Michonne were quiet and suddenly she looked at her watched and anxiously noticed that she had to report to court in 10 minutes.

"Oh goodness! I have to go!" She said with a rushed soft voice. "I can't be late on the first day."

"Hey, before you go…I don't know, since you are new here…and…" Rick was trying to ask her if she would like to take a tour of the town or something.

She quickly turned and interrupted knowing very well what he wanted to say and answered his question. "Sure, Friday after work. Let's take all the kids. I think it would be great."

She turned quickly and ran out the door with a huge smile. Rick leaned back against his desk and began to wonder how his luck had changed. He silently laughed as he thought how it all changed between aisle number 7.

**OK, this is my first fanfic and wanted to do something surrounding my favorite couple of TWD. Hope I did OK and will venture with actual longer stories with chapters and zombie related topics. Reviews are welcomed and fingers crossed!**

**Alex **


End file.
